1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for connecting an electrical wedge connector to conductors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical wedge connectors are well known in the art. One type of tool used to install an electrical wedge connector onto conductors is an installation tool which uses a powder cartridge. An example of one such tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,098 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Wedge installed connectors such as WEJTAP™ or AMPACT™ use a power booster cartridge to propel a ram to push the wedge into place. However, there is difficulty in transporting fire-arm type material across borders. There is a desire to provide an installation tool which can be used with wedge connectors, but which does not require a power booster cartridge.